Modular suspended linear structures are typically assembled in place by connecting and mounting individual modules. Typical linear structures suspended from joint and mounting assemblies include linear fluorescent lighting systems. Such lighting fixtures may radiate light upwardly against the ceiling or downwardly toward the work area. Imprecise interfitting of such modular lighting systems results in an unsightly and unprofessional appearance and in spaces in the completed assembly, through which light radiates when switched on.
To avoid such undesirable finishes, strict alignment tolerances must be observed. Common designs are elongated, and often large, and typically permit no visible mounting hardware or fastening devices. Such designs make assembling within acceptable tolerances of existing designs difficult.
Moreover, these assemblies are typically suspended at heights of ten feet or more from the floor. Mounting and joining prior art structures entails cumbersome, and sometimes dangerous, procedures. These problems with prior art linear structure mounting and assembly systems for modular structures are exacerbated when the design requires that its modules contain no interior obstructions in order to provide adequate space for cables, wiring, lamps or other associated components.
A prior art system mounting assembly designed to maintain clear intra-module space utilizes a joiner aligner. However, significant problems are associated with such joiner aligners. This is an end-to-end fastening mechanism which is attached to the end of one module and frictionally engaged by insertion into the end of an adjoining module. The close force-fit of adjoining modules requires intact circumferential surfacing of the end of the joiner to ensure proper alignment. Excessive torque on the joiner aligners may cause deformations which destroy the fit necessary to attain acceptable alignment tolerances.
Moreover, these joiner aligners must be secured with retainer screws, which are awkward to insert, and provide poor resistance to displacement loads. Design specifications of many linear structures requiring close proximity of a screw axis with the longitudinal plane make mounting the required retainer screws extremely cumbersome, primarily due to the difficulty in properly turning and tightening down the screws.
Yet another prior art mechanism for joining suspended linear structures utilizes end headers. Similar to joiner aligners, end headers are also fastened to abutting ends of linear structures bolted together during installation. As with other prior art assemblies, these end-to-end interconnections require application of multiple fasteners such as bolts, machine screws, and the like in order to properly secure the assemblies. Without such fasteners, insufficient mechanical strength, i.e., resistance to longitudinal forces resulting in misalignment, is provided. Furthermore, end-to-end joiners require alternating male-female fasteners, and therefore are mounted in corresponding directions.
End-to-end securing of linear structures utilized by both joiner aligners and end headers requires exacting tolerances in order to obtain acceptable alignment and resistance to displacement forces, particularly longitudinal, i.e., tensile, loads. Moreover, the need for strict adherence to precise assembly in order to attain alignment tolerances of linear structures for mounting lighting and other fixtures must be achieved while working in awkward positions and small spaces. Such limitations may even require disassembly of lighting fixtures to gain access to the interiors of the modules, and subsequent reassembly thereof. Since interconnection of the lighting fixtures or other modules must be accomplished after the lighting fixtures are suspended from the ceiling structure, such procedures are time consuming and costly.
Furthermore, proper alignment often requires iterative adjustment of module connections and separate mounting assemblies. Such adjustments are particularly difficult if connection and mounting assemblies are not within reach, and require manipulation by at least two workers.
Assembly of prior art systems is further hindered by the need to mount and join, in tandem, more than one linear structure at a time. This coupling typically requires use of temporary support structures to keep the subassemblies in place while being aligned and mounted. The need for temporary structures to support the mounting assemblies and linear structures while they are being installed exacerbates the problems associated with difficult access and inconvenience of installation of such prior art assemblies. Some such problems are the safety risks associated with premature dismantling and collisions with these obstructive temporary support structures.
Thus, until now, there has been no system addressing the above problems with existing joint and mounting assemblies for linear fixtures; to the contrary, known assemblies perpetuate problems with alignment and stress resistance associated with prior art assemblies. Unfortunately, therefore, there persists an ongoing need for a joint and mounting assembly having accessible and readily installed connectors, which provides adequate mechanical strength for maintenance of acceptable alignment tolerances.